Pink Cupcake
by Jurii
Summary: Pilgrimage-Yuna is soon to face death after summoning the Final Aeon. What if Rikku decided to intervene and have Yuna fall in love so she wouldn't continue with her Pilgrimage? Will Rikku's plan be a succulent success or a drastic disaster?
1. Lovely Lover

**Title: Pink Cupcake**

**Author: Jurii**

**Raiting: PG (Ridiculous isn't it?)**

**Period: Pilgrimage**

**Pairing: It's a seeeeecccrrrrreeeeettttt!!!!**

**Genre: Romance/Humour**

**(A/N: I know I should be slapped with a vanilla colored leather glove for writing this clique fic, but I had this sudden urge to break away from writing anything else and get some laughs outta this....I hope?)**

_(Chapter One) __-.:.:.-Lovely Lover -.:.:.-_

The young summoner gazed at her forlorn self in the mirror.

She pulled her lips back into a smile, and opposing the impression of beauty, the young summoner turned away in repulsion.

She could not even smile anymore; instead all she was left with was a pale, hideous, and apprehensive identity.

It was only too soon that she'd drift with the pyre-flies in the land of spirits ....

_Dead._

She was petrified by the thought of death...

Throughout the years of her existence, she focused on fighting Spira's spiral of death.

However, the romantic premise, "If at first you don't succeed, try again", led her to start doubting.

Her mind bubbled:

_Some would say, "Even if it is wrong to question the Fayth, isn't it immoral to encourage others to sacrifice themselves if Sin was to return? Many summoners have wasted their lives trying to defeat Sin, what makes Yuna any different from them?"_

Yuna thought about that ever since Tidus brought the subject up, back on the Mi'ihen Highroad, nevertheless, she still agreed with what she said before.

_"Don't say it isn't worth it, because it is."_

She continued to agree with it.

Yuna leaned her body upon the wall while a silent tears crept down her cheeks.

"Yuna, do you know where my Cait Sith doll is? I can't find him anywhere! And, my brush is gone as well!"

Yuna concealed her face, and recognizing the distant voice, she replied, "No, I'm sorry Lu Lu, I haven't seen your doll or your brush, but you can use mine."

The black mage nodded and swept the floor of the tent with her long, silk, maroon colored nightgown.

"It's an elegant setting outside, the temperature is satisfying as well, similar to Besaid......you would like it....and it's our last chance before we enter Guadosalam, then the Thunder Plains....most likely you wouldn't want to picnic out there." Lu Lu chuckled.

Yuna dried the moist traces of tears away with the edge of her thumb and swiveled.

"I think I will...a little later."

Lu Lu observed Yuna attentively, hopping to make her confess why she was so gloomy.

Yuna struggled to fight against Lu Lu's burning stare; she was not willing to have any discussion about her inner feelings.

Lu Lu finally decided to speak, "Yuna, I know that you're upset, I'd like to know why."

Yuna shook her head, "I'm just feeling..."

Before Yuna finished her sentence, Rikku hopped into the room with overwhelming glee, "Where've you two been? You're missing all the fun!! Me and Tidus were poking Auron and he never said anything or moved!!! Eeee hee hee heee!!" she giggled like a prancy school girl.

Rikku beamed, "So.........what were ya two talkin' 'bout before?"

Lu Lu glanced at Yuna, sending her the message: "Leave it to me."

"Yuna is feeling ill,"

"Oh well, I can go and make ya some sou--!"

"ACTUALLY Yuna is rather tired and would prefer that there was no excitement."

Rikku either didn't take to Lu Lu's hint or she was stubborn because she had her feet super-glued to the floor.

Lu Lu let out a sigh, "....I'm going to sleep. Goodnight you two."

The two teenagers chorused, "Goodnight, Lu Lu."

Yuna abandoned the tent and paced outside, having nothing better to do.

"You're not sick...well, at least it's not viral...."

Yuna turned around to discover her bubbly cousin behind her, "Rikku?" she inquired.

"I know why you drown in mental aguish..." the young theif purred

Yuna was taken back by Rikku's dramatic change of vocabulary.

"I can help, but I just have to know one thing..."

Rikku glided up to her cousin like an ice skater and whispered in her ear, "Can you keep a secret?"

c L i F f H a N g E r ! ! !

**(It'll get funnier soon....ohhhh and remember that part when Rikku hops into the tent and tells Lu Lu and Yuna about Tidus and her poking Auron, but he never said or did anything? Well, I borrowed that from the Buckingham Palace guards. Hee heee.....don't mind this horrible chapter cause I'm no good at intros.)**


	2. You can't have too many cards when you'r...

**(A/N: Yup, I expected the few reviews...but I'm going to continue, and I've always wanted a finished FFX fic, so yeah...I'm continuing.....Read it, if you like it, you like it, if you don't, you don't. There's only one way to find out, and that is**

**READ THIS FIC)**

_Written by Jurii_

_Treat another as you treat yourself_

_Especially when he or she is in doubt_

_Now take that potions book of the shelf_

_And be kind, help your friend out!_

_**.:.You can't have too many cards when you're playing Go Fish.:. -Chapter2-**_

Yuna lay in her bed, her eyes wide open.

Her eyebrows kneaded and her two front teeth bit into her lower lip.

Her peculiar look conveyed her distress.

Was she wrong to share all of her thoughts and feelings with Rikku?

Perhaps her cousin was up to something mischievous?

The whole night wore on as Yuna regretted her past faults.

When the sun rose and the heavy rays of light entered the tents, the group assembled after preparing themselves for further taveling.

While they trailed down the path to Guadosalam, Yuna failed to regain her content.

From one occasional moment to another, the angsty summoner would observe the perky thief, trying to scan the Albhed's feeling by her expression.

Yuna was eager that maybe she'd find Rikku grinning as usual, forgetting what she had told her last night and what Rikku told to her.

However, she found Rikku with a stern face, deep in thought.

The humble summoner was not one to feel unsettled, but the rare feeling had finally found its way into her.

Yuna placed a delicate smile on her lips as the Maester's messenger, Tromell, introduced himself and requested that he bring Lady Yuna to meet with Maester Seymour.

"May I bring my guardians as well?" Yuna inquired.

Tromell agreed and the party walked into the Palace.

The interior was radiant in a chilling fashion, the sick green paint on the walls glistene, the room carried a chill, and the gold framed depictions of Seymour's relatives all frowned.

Yuna gazed at Lord Jyscal's picture with interest, she thought she was hearing him crying to her, something inaudible, yet she tried to comprehend.

In the picture, she saw his mouth moving and took note of what he might've been saying.

Thus, she deciphered his cries to be, "The sphere, find my sphere!"

Meanwhile, Rikku and Tidus were having a simple conversation...

"So, why don't you tell her?" Rikku circled around Tidus as if she were a detective interrogating a suspect of murder.

"She will reject me..." Tidus sighed without hope.

Rikku was a little fustrated that Tidus was backing down from his manliness,

"_Uh-hello-idiot_! Every time I speak to you, you're always bragging about how back-in-your-Zanarkand, women were always attracted to you! Are you confessing to me that you were lying??"

Tidus narrowed his eyes and smirked a little, "Noooo. You heard wrong, the women were always attracted to me AND threw themselves at me, willingly. _You would too_, _but you're fighting it_." He winked at Rikku.

The perky Albhed was getting edgy, "Me? Like you?!! You're trying to change the subject, aren't you?!" she shouted angrily, blushing slightly.

Tidus shook his head, "No, what I was saying was that Wakka was just telling me, last night, that Yuna turned down every guy who's asked her out!"

Rikku blandly replied, "So?"

Tidus raised a brow, he thought Rikku could at least part with the fact he wasn't ready to talk to Yuna about his feelings.

She was getting impatient, so she cracked her knuckles, sending a threat to Tidus, "If you don't speak to her right now, I'm going to fill your appetite with an Albhed-knuckle-sancwich!!"

Tidus gave her a silent agreement by nodding and commencing up the stairs towards Yuna.

He looked back and turned away from Rikku's intense glare.

He knew she could act like a bitter tart sometimes, but now he discovered she could also be bossy!

Tidus cleared his throat and grinned at Yuna, "Creepy picture, huh?"

Yuna blinked a few times, he'd apparently broke her trance, "What?"

From below, the doors swung open loudly, "Maester Seymour will see you now." Tromell declared.

They stepped into the dining room.

Wakka and Tidus darted towards the food with lust in their eyes, Rikku skipped towards the table, merging with the two hungry guardians.

Maester Seymour proclaimed, "Welcome, Lady Yuna,"

Lu Lu stood beside Yuna as Kimahri and Auron had their hands crossed while they stood by the door.

Seymour held a sphere in his hand and turned it on, from once being in the dining room, they were now revolving around Zanarkand.

The Maester whispered in Yuna's ear, "Lady Yuna, will you marry me?"

The sphere ended and Yuna was flushing furiously.

"_Did he just ask for my hand in marriage?!_" her mind exclaimed.

Lu Lu took control over Yuna by grabbing her shoulders, "What? What's wrong?"

"He—He just asked me to marry him!"

The guardians stepped back, appalled.

Auron spoke, "This is no time to be thinking of marriage. She is a summoner on her Pilgrimage!"

Maester Seymour did not react in an ungentlemanly manner, instead he coolly responded, "Indeed. Yet, all need a partner. Lady Yuna, take your time to decide."

"Why are you _still here_ Sir Auron?" Seymour stopped the team.

Looks were exchanged and Seymour apologized, "I'm sorry, we Guado have keen scent to the _Farplane_...."

Tidus began sniffing Auron like a dog, searching for some kind of foreign scent on the stern Guardian.

Auron shoved Tidus aside, "Let's go."

This occasion had different emotional affects upon each member of the group, all were negative, save one upbeat guardian.

"_What more can I ask for_?" she beamed.

Her plan was fitting the boot better than she'd expected.

She truly had luck.

Rikku could only smile, "This is excellent."

_c L i F f H a N g E r ! ! !_

**(Why does Rikku think that current story events are excellent? What does she have planned? Why is she trying to pair Yuna up with other men??? Want the answers? Review!! And I love it when I get constructive criticism!!! And flames are okay too, I always need a laugh!**

**BTW-I know I don't have exact quotes, but who cares? If you want exact quotes, you search for them and give them to me! Okay? Okay.)**


End file.
